Reste encore
by Plikt
Summary: Song fic... 01x02 et... Je suis désolée mais d'une certaine façon 01xR... Pas tuer moi merci!


Auteur : Plikt Titre : Reste encore 

Base : Persos de Gundam Wing

Genre : Song fic yaoi

Disclaimer : Les persos de Gundam wing ne sont pas (encore) à moi… et les paroles de la chanson non plus !

Note : Bon… Toujours envie de vous embêter avec des notes qui servent à rien…

Couple : Alors… ça change ! Eh oui, je suis désolée mais pour les besoins de la chanson… 01xR Mais ne perdez pas espoirs… 01x02 !

* * *

Il est tard.

3 heures du matin minimum.

Et pourtant tu t'es vas.

C'est normal.

Si on reste tard au bureau, on n'y dort pas.

Et tu ne me dis même pas au revoir.

Tu penses que je dors ?

Si seulement…

Mais non, je te vois partir.

Et je sais où tu vas.

* * *

_Il me reste ce soir ton parfum et le son de tes pas qui s'éloignent doucement_

_J'ai tellement de peurs, d'illusions, de raisons de ne pas oser tourner la page_

_C'est encore une vie, c'est encore une nuit où je vais m'endormir sans toi_

_Si certains soirs tout me semble amer, je sais que tu reviendras, alors...

* * *

_

**Saut dans le temps**

-Salut tout le monde !

-Salut.

-Jour Maxwell.

-Bonjour Duo !

-Hn.

* * *

Oui, c'est toujours normal que tu parles si peu.

Pas devant les autres, ce serait louche.

Ne dire à personne.

Que l'on s'aime ?

Pourquoi ?

Moi… ça se voit que je t'aime.

Ce n'est plus un secret pour personne.

Pas même pour elle.

Et puis, j'en ai assez de faire semblant.

Même si c'est pour « le bien de la mission » !

Comme l'autre vieux croulant dit.

* * *

_Reste encore, quitte à faire et défaire l'amour à chaque fois_

_Quitte à croire que tu vas rester là_

_Reste encore, juste une heure une seconde de plus dans mes bras_

_Reste encore, dis-moi si on est quitte_

_Jusqu'à l'aurore…

* * *

_

-Bon, on va manger nous, vous venez ?

-Non, merci Quat-chan, j'ai pas très faim…

-Toi, pas faim ? Tu débloque Maxwell !

-Mais oui Fei Fei, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi !

-C'est Wufei, Maxwell !

-Ah non ! Je t'ai ni épousé, ni adopté ! T'es trop vieux !

-Bon, alors on y va ?

-A tout de suite Duo ! Heero… Tu viens pas ?

-Hn.

* * *

Sûr que t'y va pas.

Je reste dans le bureau.

Donc tu y reste aussi.

Tu te lève, te dirige vers moi.

Je reste de dos, je sens chacun de tes mouvements.

Tes lèvres trouvent si facilement leur chemin jusqu'à mon cou…

Elles me connaissent par cœur non ?

Je frissonne.

Mais…

Souviens toi de ta mission Hee-chan…

* * *

_Ne me demande pas de temps, ne me demande pas pourquoi_

_Il me reste ta chaleur en souvenir,_

_Tiendras-tu ces promesses déjà faites tant de fois ?_

_J'entends encore le son de ta voix_

_Elle, sait-elle qui je suis, sait-elle que tu mens ?_

_Tu sais, moi je ne t'en veux pas_

_Et si je laisse ces instants s'envoler, tu les retrouveras alors...

* * *

_

-Arrête ça !

* * *

Je chasse d'un coup léger de main ces lèvres qui m'en font trop voir.

Je n'en peux plus…

Ça me détruit.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

* * *

Non mais je rêve !

Ce qu'il y a ?

Je me retourne.

Tu semble vraiment surpris par ma colère.

Surpris par ma réaction…

* * *

-Ce qu'il y a ? Heero tu oses me le demander !

-Je veux savoir ce que tu as Duo, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça.

-Non mais tu comprends jamais rien !

-Alors explique moi.

* * *

On dirai un enfant qui se fait gronder.

Mais qui ne sais pas pourquoi…

Ça me tue.

* * *

-J'vais t'en donner de l'explication moi ! Ton mariage est dans deux jours avec la reine du monde et tu crois que je vais te laisser me sauter dessus au bureau !

-Mais tu sais bien que c'est…

-La mission oui je sais ! Mais tu m'avais promis de ne rien faire pendant ça ! Tu sais que c'est pas possible comme ça !

* * *

Pourquoi je pleure ?

Pourquoi je cri ?

« Boys don't cry »…

J'y arrive plus…

* * *

-Mais… Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix, c'est juste politique c'est…

-Et donc moi je sers à quoi dans votre « politique » ! Je m'en fiche pas mal… J'en peux plus… Pourquoi t'accepte si tu veux pas merde !

-Mais c'est un ordre.

-Bordel ! J t'ordonnerais de sauter d'une falaise que tu le ferais !

-Je l'ai déjà fait.

* * *

Ah oui, j'avais oublié…

* * *

-Ecoute Duo…

* * *

Une main sur l'épaule.

Un visage que j'aime tant à quelques centimètres du mien.

Des yeux qui m'hypnotises et qui ne lâchent pas les miens.

Et ces lèvres au si bon goût qui remuent si proche…

* * *

-Tu sais que c'est toi que j'aime, mais tu sais aussi que pour la mission il faut que je le fasse.

-Tu m'avais promis de trouver un autre moyen Hee-chan…

-Je n'ai pas réussi. Mais tu sais aussi que quant ce sera finit je reviendrais.

-Et pendant ce temps… Je ne serais rien…

-Duo…

-Non Heero ! Je refuse qu'on… Se voit. Tu sais… Je pourrais pas… Je…

-Je t'aime.

* * *

_Reste encore, quitte à faire et défaire l'amour à chaque fois_

_Quitte à croire, que tu vas rester là_

_Reste encore, juste une heure une seconde de plus dans mes bras_

_Reste encore_

_Dis-moi si on est quitte_

_Jusqu'à l'aurore…_

_Jusqu'à l'aurore…

* * *

_

**Saut dans le temps**

Tu ne me regarde pas.

Pourtant je ne suis vraiment pas loin.

Quelle chance j'ai d'être au premier rang.

A me dire une seule et même phrase en boucle.

« C'est une mission, c'est juste une mission… »

Les trois autres font des sourires à qui veux voir.

Normal.

Aux yeux du monde l'un de leurs meilleurs amis… se mari.

Et pas avec n'importe qui.

Réléna Peacecraft, reine du monde.

Mais…

Ce n'est qu'une mission.

Tu regarde l'allée, prenant garde de ne surtout pas croiser mon regard.

Manquerait plus que ton masque de Perfect Husband se fissure.

J te tuerait.

En fait… Il me tuerait aussi je pense.

Elle s'approche.

Elle est belle ta future femme Heero.

T'es sûr que c'est qu'une mission ?

Elle est au courant ?

Que tu l'utilise pour ça.

Que tu viens me voir la nuit.

Que tu viens me voir le jour.

Que tu m'aimes.

Enfin, que tu le dis.

Et que je te crois.

Je pense que non.

La femme ne sourit certainement pas comme ça à l'amant…

La cérémonie passe vite…

Trop vite…

* * *

-Oui, je le veux.

* * *

Elle a sourit en disant ça.

C'est ton tour Heero.

Et enfin tu me regarde.

Enfin, nos regards se croisent et ne se lâchent plus.

* * *

_Là dans tes bras,_

_Reste tout près de moi,_

_Cette fois_

_Quitte à croire que tu t'endormiras là,_

_Juste une seconde,_

_Ne t'en vas pas,_

_Je sais qu'un jour_

_Tu seras là… alors...

* * *

_

Et c'est en me regardant.

Moi.

Que tu lance cette phrase ultime qui je le sais, m'est finalement destinée.

* * *

-Oui, je le veux.

* * *

Et je veux croire que c'est pour moi.

Que c'est vraiment juste une mission.

Que son sourire est feint.

Que le tien le soi aussi.

Que nous puissions nous retrouver à la fin.

Et pas seulement en cachette dans un lit.

* * *

**Saut dans le temps**

Encore une fois je me suis fait avoir par ses yeux.

Par sa bouche.

Par son corps.

Par son odeur.

Par lui quoi.

Encore une fois nous avons fait l'amour.

Encore une fois je l'ai aimé.

Et je l'aime encore.

Deux semaines qu'il est marié.

Combien de temps dure cette foutue mission ?

Aucune idée, ni J ni Heero ne disent rien là dessus.

Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il doit faire finalement.

Et il se rhabille.

Il commence à partir doucement pour ne pas me réveiller.

Mais je le suis déjà…

* * *

_Reste encore, quitte à faire et défaire l'amour à chaque fois_

_Quitte à croire que tu vas rester là_

_Reste encore juste une heure une seconde de plus dans mes bras_

_Reste encore, quitte à ce que tu partes_

_Si c'est mieux comme ça…

* * *

_

-Reste encore…

* * *

Un bruit.

Un corps qui se rapproche.

J'ai dit ça à voix haute ?

Merde…

Je lui avait dit que je comprendrais.

Que je tenterais de lui faciliter la tâche.

* * *

-D'accord.

* * *

Un corps contre le mien.

Deux bras qui mes serrent.

Des lèvres sur mon front.

Mes yeux se ferment.

Je fais semblant de dormir.

Juste comme ça…

Il croit que je dors, je le sais.

Je m'endors vite d'habitude.

* * *

-C'est bientôt fini Duo, courage. Bientôt cette mission ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir…

* * *

Il parle plus pour lui que pour moi.

Mais ça me fait du bien.

Un mauvais souvenir…

Il se relève.

Je commence à réellement sombrer.

Juste avant qu'il ne ferme la porte et que je ne ferme mon esprit…

* * *

-Je t'aime Tenshi.

* * *

_Si c'est mieux comme ça…

* * *

_

Owari !

Voilà ! Alors je suis pas trop contente là… J'voulais faire un michant Heero qui trope tout le monde bah… J'ai pas pu ! En plus je m'embrouille un peu dans l'histoire non ?

Enfin voilà quoi, peut-être une séquelle si vous avez envie alors… rewiews !


End file.
